El amor en todas sus formas (IkeLink)
by EightGirls
Summary: El amor a veces es criticado, es el sentimiento mas hermoso, el más doloroso Nadie puede evitarlo, nadie es capaz de predecirlo. El amor está en todas partes, y se manifiesta de muchas maneras... [Conjunto de one-shots]
1. ACLARACIONES

∆ Los capítulos son One-shot's, sin relación o conexión entre ellos a menos que al inicio del capítulo indique lo contrario.

∆ Las historias que estarán publicadas en este libro de Wattpad pueden variar en cuanto a las advertencias, es decir, en ocasiones puede contener los siguientes géneros, subgéneros, etc:

*Lemmon/Relaciones sexuales  
*Limme/Insinuación de relación sexual  
*Omegaverse  
*Mpreg  
*Semi Shota/Shota  
*Incesto  
*Lenguaje vulgar  
*Gore/Yandere  
*Song-fic  
*AU/Semi AU  
*Muerte de personajes  
*Genderbend  
*Metamorfos

∆ Y en ocasiones algunos de los géneros/advertencias pueden juntarse con otro.

∆ La longitud de los one-shot puede variar, pero por lo general serán larguísimos [Advertidos están]

∆ Puede que habrá mención de otras parejas tanto homosexuales como heterosexuales. Sin embargo la principal siempre será IkeLink.

∆ La razón por la que siento necesario indicar todo lo anterior es debido a que, originalmente planeaba colocar la advertencia al inicio de cada capítulo, sin embargo, sentí que le quitaría la emoción y el misterio. Por lo tanto, esas son las advertencias que rigen este conjunto de One-shot's

∆ Las publicaciones serán TODOS los viernes, y los días festivos del especial correspondiente; a menos que surja un imprevisto que aclararé

NOTA: Adoré a la pareja desde que la ví, así que intentaré tomar muchos matices para ellos. Sobretodo porque hay que contribuir al fandom.


	2. Recompensa

_3..._  
Iniciaron cada uno con su clásica entrada, en el mapa Sistema Lylat al que fueron teletransportados por azar

 _2..._  
Sus miradas conectaron con la de los rivales, cuando estaban poniéndose en posición, siendo enfocados cada uno de los cuatro participantes.

 _1..._  
Tomaron sus armas con maestría, preparándose para el primer golpe que estaban dispuestos a dar.  
 _¡Ya!_

Se lanzaron al ataque corriendo al lado contrario del mapa para atacar a sus contrincantes, sus movimientos debían ser cuidadosos, un error les costaría completamente el juego.

Ike y Link vs Marth y Pit.

El fuego amigo en equipos estaba activado, cargar daños innecesarios era algo para considerar.  
Una flecha fue lanzada, conectando rápidamente con un boomerang que detuvo su progreso.

Con maestría Ike corría, su espada era pesada y su velocidad menor, por lo tanto, el Hyliano lo protegía de cualquier proyectil que pudiese llegar, o de la espada que estaba frente a ellos provenientes del contrario.

Rápidamente tomaron como rivales a un compañero específico.  
Marth contra Link, y Pit vs Ike.  
El sonido de las espadas chocando, los leves sonidos de dolor, los escudos, flechas, bombas eran el sonido de ambientación.

Los smashers fuera del combate disfrutaban, ansiosos de ver los resultados.

Solo tenían tres vidas.

Pit, Link y Marth tenían solo una vida, Ike tenía dos de reserva, aunque en números rojos; el rubio en su equipo se había encargado de protegerlo de cualquier proyectil, incluso en varias ocasiones con su propio cuerpo, en el mejor de los casos, detenía los proyectiles con el escudo que siempre portaba.

Estaban todos y cada uno de ellos en números rojos, un golpe y saldrían volando.

Marth atacó a Link gracias a su distracción por ver los movimientos del mayor de los peliazules, en un último intento, se levantó rápidamente, giró hacia atrás, Marth estaba demasiado ansioso por acabar con el rubio, por lo tanto no vió sus verdaderas intenciones, cargó el golpe rompe escudos, y sin poder evitarlo, Link giró, tomó con su gancho a Pit, y cuando el ataque fue lanzado ambos peleadores volaron.

 _Jugador 2 ha sido eliminado..._  
 _Jugador 3 ha sido eliminado..._

Marth se arrepintió rápidamente de de su decisión, pero ahora era todo o nada, debía matar a Ike, aprovechar la velocidad que el otro poseía en menor medida para generarle daño, aún podía ganar...

Con ágiles movimientos lo sacó del tablero, y antes de que pudiera regresar, lo mandó aún más lejos del escenario, y regresó con rapidez.  
Debía juntarle daño, tenía que hacerlo...

Ambos chicos estaban decididos a ganar esa partida.  
Las espadas volvieron a chocar, pero el daño fue un problema, para cuándo puedo darse cuenta, Ike lo agarró, lo lanzó hasta el límite de la plataforma con una patada, Marth hizo su movimiento...  
Realizó un counter, sin embargo Ike ya se lo esperaba, hizo un movimiento hacia abajo con su espada mandando a Marth en picada fuera del escenario.

 _La victoria es para..._  
 _¡El equipo Azul!_  
-I fight for my Friends-

Ambos ganadores se veían ampliados, mientras el otro equipo aplaudía, Link le daba la espalda a la pantalla, Ike tenía los brazos cruzados.  
Salieron de los transportadores, en esta ocasión riendo, Ike le estaba sacudiendo el cabello a Marth, mientras que Link y Pit venían platicando sobre el combate y sus errores.

 **-¡Su pelea fue impresionante chicos!-** gritó con emoción Toon Link. Siendo cargado por el héroe mayor.

 **-¡Gracias Toon! Ike** **y Link** **se merecían la victoria-** halagó el castaño, abrazando al rubio por la cintura.

- **Ustedes pelearon también muy bien, estábamos igualados-** sonrió el ojiazul, alzando en el aire a Toon y atrapándolo en el proceso.

Ike estaba totalmente concentrado en enseñar a Marth los errores que él supone tuvieron ambos equipos y como debían mejorarlos, pero vió de reojo algo que le molestó.

Link, su rubio, siendo abrazado por el mocoso de Palutena...

¡Oh no! Eso sí que no.

Con pasos grandes avanzó hasta ambos chicos, los miró por un minuto sin intención de hablar, Link que le daba la espalda, solo pudo sentir una insistente mirada sobre él, el castaño en cambio, giró su cabeza levemente fue entonces que soltó inmediatamente al hyliano dando pasos en retroceso, evitando chocar miradas con Ike.

- **Link, creo que tú y yo tenemos ciertas cosas pendientes-** al escuchar esa voz tuvo un ligero sobresalto por la sorpresa.

Y ya no tuvo que pensar demasiado en la razón por la que el castaño se había alejado de esa manera tan rara.

El de ojos cobalto pasó una mano por la cadera de Link, acariciándole con lentitud, haciendo estremecer al rubio, que suspiró levemente

 **-Tienes razón Ike... Toon, podremos jugar mañana, ¿Está bien?-** le dijo al bajarlo, rozando por accidente con el cuerpo de su novio.

 **-Si sigues así, no podrás jugar con él después de** _ **jugar**_ **conmigo-** susurró al oído del menor, mordiendo la puntiaguda oreja.

El oji azul menor solo atinó a reprimir un jadeo de sorpresa mientras sus mejillas enrojecían

 **-¡Claro Link!-** el pequeño corrió lejos de los adultos.

El rubio aspiró hondamente, no quiere decir que no creyera que ganarían, y que por eso le prometió a su novio tal cosa, la situación era que, últimamente su mercenario estaba peleando con menos entusiasmo del que generalmente hacía.

Por eso, le dijo que si ganaban ese combate, le daría un premio, porque además de darle una motivación se vió más hostil que en otras ocasiones. Lo cual para el rubio, ver a su novio hostil en un combate era una muy buena señal.

Había cumplido su propósito, y ahora le tocaba a él cumplir con su palabra.

 **-Vamos a tu habitación Ike, es hora de darte tu recompensa-** el menor de ambos tomó su mano separándose, para caminar hasta la zona de las habitaciones asignadas para cada uno de los smashers.

Estaban separadas por las sagas a las que pertenecían, como era día de entrenamiento básicamente estarían vacías.

Una vez frente a la puerta del cuarto de Ike, el rubio tembló ligeramente cuando el otro tomó de su cadera pegando su cuerpo, con la excusa de que abriría la habitación, aprovechando también plantar un pequeño mordisco en su nuca.

Con la ansiedad mostrada en los movimientos del peliazul, era claro que él sabía de lo que se trataba pero quería ver que el otro chico se lo dijera, por lo que esperaría a que lo hiciera.

En cuanto pudieron entrar sin paciencia giró el cuerpo del más bajo y devoró los labios contrarios con rapidez, mordiendolos con deseo. Sus lenguas se encontraban en una danza entre ellas, ahogando algunos gemidos y gruñidos llenos de excitación.

Y así como todo empezó, terminó. Ike se separó de él abruptamente, le dió la espalda y se sentó en su cama con las piernas abiertas, clavando la espada en el suelo puesto que la traía dentro de la funda.

Formó una sonrisa divertida en cuanto vió el sonrojado rostro de su novio, intentando ocultar la sorpresa y la frustración que sentía al ver como todo se detuvo de esa manera. Rió para sus adentros.

 **-Eso no fue nada justo Ike-** le reprochó, o al menos lo intentó, su rostro no podía ser tomado en serio en estos momentos.

 **-Sabes que no puedo resistirme a tus labios. Si alguien aquí es injusto eres tú... Aún no me dices cuál es mi recompensa-** el oji azul menor mordió sus labios, provocando sin saber al otro ya sentado.

 **-Tienes razón, es hora de tu recompensa-** se sacó el escudo, la funda con todo y espada maestra, el arco y flechas, las bombas por las que en este momento no nos preocuparemos de donde salieron, dejándolas en el suelo como el resto de objetos. Se acercó más al chico frente a él, inclinándose para lamber sus labios y separarse con rapidez.

Ya lo habían hecho, ¿Qué tenía de especial esto? Fácil, el rubio era tímido en cuanto esta clase de temas, y verlo tomar la iniciativa era sumamente excitante para el otro que disfrutaba como lentamente las prendas iban desapareciendo dejando la blanca piel expuesta, la cual le gritaba marcara con sus labios. Quedó completamente anonadado ante sus acciones, a sus ojos Link era una criatura inocente seduciéndolo por accidente con sus tímidos movimientos.

 **-Déjate** **el sombrero, te ves muy tierno con él-** le interrumpió cuando vió que el otro estaba por retirarlo.

Cuando empezó a caminar para acercarse a la cama donde estaba el ansioso chico, estuvo a punto de tropezar varias veces a causa de los nervios los cuales solo hacían que se pusiera aún más nervioso al pensar en que se veía ridículo por casi tropezarse. Haciendo sonreír al otro con una ternura infinita rara de ver en el rostro del chico de Crimea.

Se sentía ridículo, ¿Cómo es posible que el héroe de Hyrule estuviera así por _esto_?

 **-Link, tranquilo, no te avergüences, solamente estamos tú y yo, no hay nada que no conozca de tu cuerpo-** esto hizo que el otro más tranquilo respirara, acercándose con mayor determinación.

Posó una mano sobre el mango de la espada encajada en el suelo, inspeccionandola con la mirada, y después con ambas manos tomó el mango usándolo de apoyo para sostenerse al momento de agacharse.

 **-Siempre me he preguntado que se siente tener una espada de este tamaño-** dijo con fingido desinterés, agregando en su tono un sentido más allá del pensado.

 **-¿Quieres tocar una espada que sé que te encantará?-** le gruñó con lujuria al ver la forma en que estaba sentado, dejando expuesto su cuerpo y jugando con el mango de la espada como le gustaría que hiciera con otra cosa.

 **-Si quiero, ¿Me dirás dónde hay una?-** se enderezó con agilidad. Acercándose al otro que lo jaló a su cuerpo haciendo que este se sentará sobre él con ambas piernas a sus costados.

Cómo mercenario, él se esforzaría por obtener la recompensa prometida. Y en este momento, ver a su rubio sonrojado a más no poder, sentado sobre su entrepierna erecta mientras está completamente desnudo era la recompensa que más había deseado poder tener en sus manos.

Sin vacilación mordió el hasta ahora blanco cuello, dejando más de una marca de sus dientes sobre este, las cuales se le harían difíciles de ocultar. Las manos de Link se enredaron en su cabello, retirando la cinta que siempre estaba atada en su cabeza, involuntariamente el menor comenzó a pegar su cuerpo con el del contrario.

Ike tomó del mentón al rubio besándolo e inmediatamente metiendo la lengua en su boca puesto que por la excitación este la tenía abierta, con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar la pierna derecha del rubio, haciendo un poco de fuerza cuando su chico, con su miembro completamente despierto se restregaba contra el suyo dando en ocasiones pequeños brinquitos que estaban encendiéndole como nunca.

 **-I-Ike** **e-espera... S- se supone que yo debo hacerlo-** le detuvo el rubio con la poca voluntad que le quedaba al dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que su novio le hacía sentir.

Y solamente eran unos cuantos besos y caricias lo que le había dado.

 **-Entonces, hazlo, soy todo tuyo-** el mayor colocó ambas manos haciendo apenas presión en el trasero del rubio, dejando que este continuara como le plazca.

Tanto poder desconcertó por segundos al rubio que sin pudor alguno, mordió el cuello del mercenario con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, dejándolo bastante rojo y probablemente le crearía algún moretón.  
El mayor gimió de excitación y dolor, le gustaba cuando por accidente el hyliano excedía sus fuerzas y le lastimaba.

Probablemente podría ser considerado como masoquista.

Veloz y con torpeza comenzó a retirar la ropa de la parte superior del otro, dejando su pecho fornido y marcado descubierto, saboreó sus labios de manera inconsciente, haciendo que el peliazul tuviera que controlar sus ganas de penetrarlo, pero tenía curiosidad por lo que haría su pequeño, así que tuvo que contenerse.

 **-Tu corazón suena demasiado agitado, ¿Sucede algo malo?-** ladeó la cabeza con fingida inocencia, mientras movía sus manos sobre el pecho del otro.

 **-Mi corazón como mi** _ **amigo**_ **, adoran hacer ver lo que me fascina-** incitó el otro cuando tomándole aún por el trasero, hizo que su pene rozará contra este, haciendo sobresaltar al rubio y dejarlo sin palabras.

Le dió algunas lamidas a sus pezones, mientras con sus manos delineaba todo su torso, jugando con el inicio de los pantalones, finteando que lo abriría para luego volver a arriba haciendo desesperar al otro que solo se contenía por ver hasta dónde llegaría.

Sin previo aviso, bajó de su regazo, agachándose entre las piernas abiertas del otro, desabrochó el pantalón y con ayuda del otro lo bajó junto con la ropa interior, dejando su erección completamente libre haciéndolo soltar un gemido al verse liberado de aquella prenda que estaba a punto de explotar.

Para Link, ver el miembro de su novio siempre le causaba sorpresa, era demasiado para él, y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo tan de cerca, casi siempre el que hacía está clase de cosas con él era Ike... Decidió concentrarse antes de perder la valentía, era grande y grueso, con algunas venitas sobresaliendo del tronco, goteando levemente líquido preseminal, con una mano lo tomó sin llegar a ocuparlo del todo, se sentía caliente al tacto, lentamente abrió la boca sacando la lengua, lamiendo el glande haciendo círculos con la lengua.

Ike no pudo hacer otra cosa que deleitarse con la visión de su chico con la cara roja, tomando su miembro con ambas manos, masturbandolo y lamiendo su glande como si se imaginara que era una paleta, conectaron ambos los ojos, viendo en ellos nada más que un desbordante deseo y amor difícil de expresar con palabras.

Los movimientos eran inexpertos, era la primera vez que lo hacía, lo cual le sorprendió mucho al otro que soltaba jadeos roncos sin control, alentando al rubio frente a él. Cuando sintió que el clímax estaba cerca, sin pensarlo colocó una mano en el gorro del rubio empujando su cabeza al ritmo que él deseaba succionara y lamiera como había estado haciendo.

A su vez, elevó las caderas, simulando estocadas contra le pequeña boca en comparación, se lograban ver algunas lagrimitas en las comisuras de sus ojos, y por la fuerza, sus dientes de a ratos rozaban con su glande.

 **-Ah, L-Link, estoy a punto de... Correrme-** el rubio aumentó el ritmo de sus manos recibiendo todo el semen de su novio dentro de la boca, era demasiado por lo que un poco resbaló de entre sus labios mientras tragaba el resto que quedó en su boca.

Era un sabor curioso, salado y amargo, pero delicioso por provenir de su mercenario, miró como el otro tenía la cabeza hacia atrás con sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo, sudando, y jadeando, entrecerrados los ojos y sensible por el orgasmo.

La posición en la que había estado, hincado de rodillas en el suelo, le dejaba en un estado un tanto incómodo por el tiempo que estuvo así.

Sin previo aviso, subió a la cama, del lado de la cabecera, esto no terminaba aún...

 **-Ike... Voltea por favor-** le rogó con la voz cargada de deseo y anhelo, lo cual hizo girar al mercenario llevándose una imagen de infarto.

Ahí estaba su rubia adoración, con el sombrero mal acomodado, el cabello visible desordenado, las mejillas rojas, con su semen bajando por sus labios hasta perderse en el cuello del contrario, con las piernas abiertas dejando no solamente expuesto el miembro de este si no su entrada, le rogaba que entrara.

Se trepó por la cama, acechando al hyliano como si fuera su presa dispuesto a dejarlo completamente inválido, cuando con un pie le empujó, desconcertado le miró buscando una respuesta, que no fue contestada más que por un movimiento de cabeza.

Decidió buscar la poca paciencia que le quedaba, era increíble que se hubiera corrido y otra vez estuviera caliente.

Con las rodillas dobladas, y el torso apenas recostado llevo una mano a su miembro, bombeando de arriba a abajo con lentitud, como probando la sensación, abriendo la boca ligeramente, haciendo que cayera un poco de saliva, y se unieran al anterior semen derramado, el cual, con algunos de los dedos del otro fueron tomados.

El rubio estaba muerto de la vergüenza por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero la cara sorprendida y satisfecha de su pareja le indicaban que valía la pena. Llevó sus dedos tentando la zona primero, hasta introducir un dedo completo manchado con el semen de su novio mezclado con su saliva.

Al poco tiempo, su excitación era tanta, y la imagen mental de un Ike tocandolo con fuerza y penetrandolo con rudeza hicieron que sus manos se movieran aún más rápido.

 **-I-Ike... Ike... ¡Ike!-** era lo único que se escuchaba por la habitación, los jadeos de Link gritando por el nombre de su amado.

Ya no podía soportarlo, no podía seguir viendo esto sin pensar que no estaba gritando por su tacto si no por una imagen en su cabeza...

 **-Ya ha sido suficiente Link-** bufó con voz ronca.

Le tomó de las piernas con rudeza, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus manos fueron alejadas de su miembro y entrada, causándole un sonoro gemido que variaba entre el placer y molestia.

Con una mano tomó el miembro de su novio, mientras que su lengua se dirigió a la entrada del otro, lamiendo superficialmente y entrando lo más que se pudiera. Estaba tan apretada como lo recordaba y no podía evitar excitarse al saber que muy pronto entraría ahí.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que el menor comenzará a tomar aire con mayor fuerza, dando a demostrar lo cerca que estaba de correrse.

 **-¡Ike!-** fue el grito ahogado del chico que llegando al orgasmo, derramó su semilla manchando apenas su vientre y cayendo por la mano del mercenario.

 **-Limpiala-** le era excitante ver sus azules ojos nublados por el placer, complaciendo su orden, lamiendo sus dedos, entre ellos y la mano como si fuera su pene.

Depositó un beso en el miembro de este, para luego recorrer su cuerpo con besos, detenerse en las tetillas que lamió y mordió para deleitarse con los gemidos del rubio. Se detuvo en su boca, donde las semillas de ambos se habían mezclado con el sabor de estas.

 **-Cada parte de ti es completamente deliciosa... Y adictiva-** sonrió con lujuria haciendo que el menor bajo él soltara un leve jadeo.

 **-Debo decirte Link, que has sido un niño completamente bueno, y mereces un premio por eso-** le tomó la cara con dulzura, admirando sus facciones y como su rostro buscaba más del contacto con su mano.

Se interpuso en medio de las piernas del menor, con la mano tomó de la caderas al otro, lo guió hasta su entrepierna y fuertemente lo penetró.

Link soltó un grito lleno de placer encajando sus uñas en la mano que sostenía su rostro y que prontamente fue a parar a su cadera para hacer más fuertes las penetraciones.

Esa posición era perfecta, la boca de Link se abría pidiendo aire, con la lengua un poco afuera, la saliva cayendo, las manos del otro se aferraban con fuerza a la almohada y sus gemidos eran la mejor sinfonía que había tenido en su vida.

Su pene estaba siendo succionado por la cálida y apretada entrada de su novio, las sensaciones eran tan placenteras que prontamente el ritmo fue frenético, lo estaba penetrando con fuerza. Sus jadeos se mezclaban.

 **-De lobito, Link-** susurró en su oído dando una mordida y tirando muy poco el aro en su oreja.

Con la mente llena de deseo, hizo caso inmediato al sentir como el mercenario salía de su interior esperando por la posición que debía tomar, se colocó en cuatro.

 **-I-Ike** **anda, te necesito-** gimió el pequeño, haciendo sonreír a Ike.

Con una mano lo tomó de la cadera, y la otra fue colocada en la clavícula del chico, esos serían los puntos de apoyo para penetrarlo.

Entró lentamente, causando que el rubio jadeara con desesperación, lo cual le divirtió demasiado, y se decidió a complacerlo, sus movimientos eran erráticos y llenos de lujuria, los dos estaban demasiado encendidos, y bastaba el mínimo contacto del otro para hacer del ambiente más candente. Las paredes se cernían con tal fuerza que solamente le invitaban a devorarlo por completo.

A los pocos minutos, las manos del mercenario estaban marcadas en la cadera, pecho, y hombros del rubio que jadeaba excitado apenas pudiendo respirar, mientras que sus labios solo eran capaces de soltar gemidos indecorosos y el nombre de quien lo estaba penetrando.

Ike estaba mordiendo su nuca con mucha fuerza como si fuera un animal marcando a su pareja... Las paredes que lo apretaban le indicaban que el rubio estaba por correrse cuando dió en el punto que hacía suspirar al rubio. Por lo que, se separó del otro, aún tenía una cosa que hacer antes de poder correrse...

 **-Link, en tu mundo, tú tenías una yegua de nombre Epona, ¿Cierto?-** el rubio desconcertado y deseoso asintió

- **Te quiero pedir algo, ¿Podrías enseñarme a cabalgar?-** si es que era posible hasta ahora, el rubio tomó una coloración en su cara más fuerte que las anteriores.

Ike se recostó en la cama, con su miembro hinchado, esperando los movimientos del chico que parecía haber recobrado la cordura porque estaba actuando con la timidez propia de él.

 **-Lo siento Link, pero si no hablas, no puedo aprender-** le invitó el mercenario haciendo que el héroe diera un sobresalto.

 **-P-primero te subes, ambas piernas deben quedar a los costados...-** imitó lo que estaba diciendo, en ese momento Ike tomó su miembro, y Link bajo por el tronco de este, mordiendo sus labios para no jadear demás.

 **-Debes buscar un punto de apoyo en el cual te sientas cómodo y seguro...-** una vez con el miembro completamente dentro, apoyó sus manos en el pecho del mercenario que estaba disfrutando el temblor en el cuerpo del menor y su voz queda.

 **-Y empiezas... Tienes que ir con el ritmo que se te impone así que brincas** **un poco cuando eso sucede-** movió las caderas suavemente, por lo que Link comenzó a subir y a bajar.

Pronto, la velocidad fue aumentada, y aunque no se diera cuenta, el que estaba marcando ese ritmo desenfrenado era el propio rubio que estaba sobre su novio.

El trasero chocando contra la pelvis del oji azul mayor hacían un sonido tan obsceno como el chapoteo del semen en la entrada del rubio cuando subía y bajaba.

 **-¿Te gusta mucho cabalgarme?-** como el rubio era quien estaba marcando el ritmo, llevó una de sus manos al miembro de este en busca de poder masturbarlo.

 **-¡Ah! I-ike, me encanta... ¡Más!-** gritó a lo cual el otro movió su cadera con mucha más fuerza, perdiendo el miedo de poder lastimarlo.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos, llenos de fluidos, con las gargantas rasposas por los gritos, llenos de marcas, la entrada del hyliano se estaba contrayendo con tal fuerza que dolía.

Las estocadas eran rápidas y certeras, llegando al punto de que entre más rápido era el compás de su miembro entrando en el otro más placentero era todo, sus bocas unidas en un beso que pareció eterno, el final estaba demasiado cerca.

 **-¡Ike!-** gritó con delirio el oji azul, dejando salir su semilla, estrechando aún más su entrada que comprimió con delicia el miembro de su pareja.

-¡ **Ah, Link!-** y entonces al ejercer esa presión sobre su miembro, dió un par de estocadas mas, derramando su semilla dentro de su novio, el cual había caído rendido sobre su pecho.

Relajó su cuerpo, y empezaron a normalizar sus respiraciones. Se sentó con mucho cuidado, tomando aún la espalda del rubio, lo acostó en la cama y salió de él, viendo como su semen salía y bajaba por los glúteos de su amor, lo cual lo estaba excitando, pero al ver como el rubio estaba batallando para no cerrar sus ojos buscó dentro de todo su ser, calma y autocontrol para no echarse sobre su rubio amor.

Lo cargó estilo princesa para poder destender la cama, metió al rubio con él, que inmediatamente recostó su cabeza en el pecho y colocaba una mano en su abdomen, Ike lo abrazó por los hombros con el brazo en donde estaba apoyado Link, y su otro brazo estaba detrás de su cabeza.

 **-Te amo Link-** le dió un beso en la frente, estrechandolo contra su cuerpo.

- **Yo también te amo Ike-** fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedarse dormido dejando escuchar unos leves ronquidos.

•

•

•  
 **EXTRA**.

•

•

Al día siguiente para nadie fue una sorpresa que el joven héroe de Hyrule y el portador de la espada resplandeciente salieran de la misma habitación.

Eran muy buenos amigos. Y todos veían con mucho cariño la forma en que se llevaban.

Incluso para los pocos que sabían de su relación, les encantaba verlos tan felices siempre.

Lo que sí les causó mucho impresión fue ver como el rubio de azules ojos tenía que ser cargado por el mercenario a todos lados, lo cual parecía avergonzar a Link pero alegrar a Ike.

 **-Quédate** **aquí Link, observa mi pelea... Y más vale que tengas cuidado con Pit, porque odio verlo cerca** **de tí-** le susurró lo último, dándole un beso en la mejilla con rapidez, haciendo que el chico sonriera.

 **-No deberías preocuparte, sabes que Dark** **Pit y Pit son pareja-** rodó los ojos al ver que Ike le veía con cara de _"Eso no cambia el hecho de que no me agrada_ "

El rubio se quedó sentado, gracias a su queridísimo novio, no podría entrenar... Ni caminar por algún tiempo.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en los cuales estuvo completamente al pendiente de la pelea realizada entre su novio y el chico monado (como le dicen de cariño algunos) en donde se declaró victorioso su novio... Un feliz Ike venía caminando hacia él, con una sonrisa resplandeciente... Qué no le intuía nada bueno.

 **-He ganado Link, así que tendrás que darme una recompensa-** el rubio tragó saliva. Su novio estaba sonriendo esta vez con tintes de lujuria.

Al paso de algunos segundos, sonrió junto a su novio que felíz se sentó a su lado.  
Su chico estaba volviendo a luchar con tanto ímpetu como siempre, implacable en la batalla, lo que le hacía ver qué valió la pena...

El único problema, es que probablemente él no volvería a luchar sí tenía que dar demasiadas recompensas.


End file.
